


2.25am

by Alex_Is_Awkward007



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Art Student Kim Seungmin, Cute, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Insomnia, M/M, One Shot, Photograpy Student Hwang Hyunjin, Roommates, Why Did I Write This?, i love seungjin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:21:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29876964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_Is_Awkward007/pseuds/Alex_Is_Awkward007
Summary: In which insomniac art student Seungmin couldn't sleep once again, so he went out with his best friend Hyunjin.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	2.25am

Seungmin rolled over in bed and checked his clock for the hundredth time. It was past midnight. He couldn't sleep. He groaned and rolled over again. He felt like he was going insane. He needed to do something, anything, to get rid off the intruding thoughts. He came to the conclusion that going out was better than staying in the deafening silence bored and by himself. He quickly got ready and tried leaving his apartment as silently as possible, so as not to wake up his roommate. Though that apparently didn't work.  
  
"What are you doing?" Seungmin jumped at the voice, but relaxed once he saw the tired figure of his best friend. _Cute,_ Seungmin thought. His best friend's hair was messy and it reminded Seungmin of a lost puppy. "Are you going out? It's late."  
  
"I can't sleep." He answered simply.  
  
"At least let me go with you. It's late and you shouldn't be out on your own."  
  
"Hyunjin, you don't have to do that-" Seungmin gave up and realised it was no use. The older was stubborn, but Seungmin liked that about him. It only took a few minutes for Hyunjin to be ready. The younger saw that Hyunjin hadn't fogotten to bring his camera with them and he almost wanted to laugh at how _Hyunjin_ he was. It was perfect. They both slipped out of the apartment and into the night.  
  
°•♡•°•♡•°•♡•°  
  
"What were you planning to do?" Seungmin hadn't thought to that. He was just itching to get out and into the city.  
  
"Just walk around, I guess." He shrugged and Hyunjin looked at him with an eyebrow raised, but the older stayed silent. They walked next to each other, hands occasionally brushing and filling Seungmin with that electricity that he loved so much.  
  
Seungmin would have been content with just walking around the quiet streets, but it seemed that Hyunjin was getting bored. "There's so much more exciting stuff to do then just walk, so why are we walking?" The younger chuckled at how cute Hyunjin was acting.  
  
"You're such a child."  
  
"Hey! I'm older than you!"  
  
"And?" Hyunjin pouted and Seungmin got that urge he always got to kiss his pout away, but he decided against it. "What were you hoping to do?"  
  
Hyunjin pondered this for a bit before settling, "Let's go the beach. It's not that far from here so the walk shouldn't be that long. You can get inspiration for your paintings and I can get some cool pictures!" Seungmin loved the idea. Even if he didn't, he wouldn't say no. He could never say no to Hyunjin.  
  
The beach was empty, as expected. All they could hear was the hushed sound of the waves hitting the shore. The way the moon reflected against the sea was something Seungmin longed to capture. Nudging Hyunjin, he encouraged the older to take a few pictures for him to use as reference later. He took note of the way Hyunjin's eyes sparkled while looking at the beauty before them and longed to be able to get a picture of that.  
  
They were settled next to each other on the sand, admiring the view, when Hyunjin asked, "Why are you always awake at night?" Seungmin turned to look at him and tilted his head at the question. "You know what I mean. I always see you every night looking out of your window and drawing like it keeps you alive. You think I don't notice but I do. You really should get more sleep."

Seungmin felt embarrassed at being caught. Every night, he'd sit awake in his room and draw whatever was on his mind. Hyunjin always seemed to be on his mind. He draw Hyunjin a lot. Everything about him felt so captivating to Seungmin. The sparkle in his eyes whenever he looked at something he loved. The crinkles by his eyes whenever he smiled that beautiful smile that made Seungmin's heart go wild. How focused and in the zone he looked whenever he was dancing. The appreciation so open on his face whenever he saw something he found truly beautiful. The way he played with his fingers whenever he wished so desperately for a camera to capture things only he payed enough attention to notice. To Seungmin, he felt like a piece just waiting to be painted. He was effortlessly ethereal and Seungmin loved to capture that. He loved to capture him. He loved him.  
  
Seungmin turned back to face the sea and closed his eyes before replying, "There are times when I just can't sleep. I've tried everything and nothing works, so I just let myself stay awake. I started to like it. I like being the only one awake sometimes. Everything is so quiet and peaceful and it makes me feel at ease. Night seems to be when I work best." Seungmin took a deep breath and opened his eyes. "Everything is so much more beautiful when everyone else is asleep."   
  
The older hummed, "Yeah, I agree." But he wasn't looking at the view. Seungmin turned to him and met his gaze. They were looking at each other. _Seeing each other._ Seungmin always felt that looking into someone's eyes for too long was some sort of invasion of privacy, like you were trying to forcefully unravel their secrets. But with Hyunjin, it felt so different. Like a welcoming. His eyes were so utterly beautiful. The younger felt himself getting lost and slowly leaning in. He didn't know what had brought him to this but it felt right. And Hyunjin leaned in as well. Their lips met and it was that familiar electricity all over again, but so much stronger and brighter. He was in love with Hwang Hyunjin.  
  
They both pulled away with a light blush and turned back to looking at the scenery, but this time Hyunjin held his hand and Seungmin lay his head on Hyunjin's shoulder.  
  
The older quickly checked his phone before writing something down in his notes.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
The older gave him the brightest smile and replied, "2.25am. The time of our first kiss." The sound of hushed waves meeting the shore and both boys' heartbeats being the only sound on this perfect night. Seungmin was suddenly overcome with the strong feeling that he wasn't going to stay awake alone in the middle of the night anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy this one shot I started at 2am. Idk where I got the inspiration for this but it just came to me. Hope you like it! Please comment and leave kudos, I really appreciate it!  
> See you soon  
> XOXO Alex


End file.
